Thirteen Days
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: In a twist of fate, Kagome is pulled into the well, fated never to return. 13 years to the date after she confessed her love to Inuyasha and was pulled down the well, fate decided to step in once again, and give a feudal fairytale love a second chance.
1. Prologue

Prolouge -  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Professor, I was going to skip this class so I wouldn't have to read this to the class." a female voice asked.  
  
"Higurashi, why do you not want to read it outloud? It's not like it's your final." the professor replied.   
  
"Because today is exactly 13 years after I lost the one the song is about, Professor Akira." Miss Higurashi replied.   
  
"Who did you lose exactly Higurashi? When you were 16?" Professor Akira asked.  
  
"I don't want to relive that night. Not again." Miss Higurashi whispered, on the verge of tears. Then she fled. The class gasped.  
  
"Class... dismissed." the male professor said as he began reading Miss Higurashi's song.  
  
"She's grown up a lot... But she's never forgotten the pain... ? She'd almost died the night she left?" Akira asked outloud.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A now 29 year old Kagome Higurashi ran through the streets of Tokyo, Japan; heading towards her childhood home, tears falling down her face.  
  
'Inuyasha... If fate gives me another chance I'll take it. I still love you. Oh I love you so much...' Kagome thought as she ran up the steps of the Higurashi Sunset Shrine.  
  
She glanced at the Goshinboku, and walked up to it. She leaned over and touched it, before falling down into the ground sobbing. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Could today possibly get any better?" Kagome said cheerfully as she slid the last of her homework back into her already stuffed yellow bag. "I'm actually done with my school work for the week! And we haven't heard any rumors of shards! Don't you think that's great Inuyasha?" the girl said looking up into the tree where the said hanyou was currently sitting.

"Yea, yea, whatever…" came the nonchalant reply. Inuyasha sighed and blew his bangs out of his face. "This is boring; can't we go find some shards?"

"Oh, relax once!" Kagome said. "It's fun when you get some time off to yourself." The girl stood up and fixed her skirt. She leaned down and scooped her bag off of the ground and swung it onto her shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the others. It's about time to eat!" Kagome started off, trusting the hanyou to follow after her.

Just as she thought, he quietly leapt out of the tree and walked several paces behind Kagome. The girl slowed a bit and adjusted to Inuyasha's walking pace. "What's got you worked up?" she asked looking up quickly to see Inuyasha's expression waver from sadness to boredom and back to sadness. "You look depressed. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha slowed to a near halt. "Kagome… I've been thinking," he said quietly. He looked up with a look of betrayal on his face.

Now Kagome was worried. "Inuyasha. Please tell me everything's ok. You're not dying are you?!" she asked frantically and let her large, over stuffed yellow bag slide to the ground.

A small smirk crept onto the hanyou's face. "No, I'm not dying. I was thinking, stupid. There's a big difference between thinking and dying." Inuyasha sat on the ground; Kagome followed. A small silence came between the two as the sun set in the background. The breeze blew and tousled their hair in the slightest way.

"Well, go on," Kagome encourage, nodding her head a bit.

"If you bring back 6 instant noodles (a/n: not including Kaede)… and we all eat one… where does the other one go?"

Kagome's face became instantly struck with a look of shock, surprise, and dumb-struck. "THAT'S what you've been thinking about?"

"Well, yea," Inuyasha replied as if it was the most known thing in the world.

Kagome grabbed her bag and stood up. "Let's just go." She walked at a pace that Inuyasha was able to keep up with until they reached the village, then they quickened when they knew that food was on the way.

"That was excellent Kagome! I've never had such good food in my life!" Little Shippo exclaimed as he wiped the last of the cake crumbs off his face. "That was sweet and delicious in one!"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Shippo, I'll tell my mom you liked it next time I go back. Oh, speaking of that, Inuyasha, can I go back quickly tonight to see how I did on my test? I feel like I finally did a good job. Is that alright?"

The hanyou sat quietly in the corner with Tetsusaiga perched against his shoulder. "Keh, I don't care."

Kagome gulped her drink and spit it out. "What?! You're… gunna let me?!" Inuyasha shrugged, meaning Kagome took that as a "yes".

"So will you be coming back tomorrow then Kagome?" Shippo asked licking his lips of the remaining frosting.

"Of course Shippo. I just want to see my results!" Kagome said winking and picking the kitsune in her arms. "How could I not come back when I've got such great people to meet me back here?" she said with a smile on her face the size of an ocean. "I'm gunna leave now. I'll see you all in the morning," the girl said putting the few things in her bag that she needed to and made her way to the well. "Bye!" she called one last time before disappearing into the woods.

What no one noticed was the way Inuyasha watched her leave. A saddened look in his eyes clearly said something was wrong.

After Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede had gone back in the hut, Inuyasha quickly raced after Kagome in attempt to say one final thing before she left. There were words unspoken that needed to be heard. And that stupid girl was going to listen!

There she was just up ahead by the Sacred Tree about to walk the all-familiar path to the well. 'Kagome!' he wanted to call out, but his voice stopped. 'Kagome!' he tried again, but still nothing came out. _Say it you idiot!_ He screamed in his head. "Kagome!" he finally managed to yell out. The girl in front of his spun around quickly as Inuyasha came to a slow beside her.

"Inuyasha? What is it? You've been acting strangely lately, what's wrong?" Kagome asked setting her bag down. The night air was chilly, so Kagome wrapped her arms around her body in attempt to keep warm.

"I… uh… listen. You and I…" Inuyasha started. What was it that was holding him back? "You and I have to talk," he said firmly. A sort of hurt look crept on his face.

"Um… what is it?" Kagome stuttered. "I need to get back, Inuyasha, its cold and dark. Please hurry this," she said trying not to sound rude.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a bit. Kagome started shivering. It was, after all, the end of the fall season and winter was quickly approaching. "Kagome… I don't know how to tell this to you simply, is all." Inuyasha sighed, slipping his own chilly hands inside his haori. He quietly moved to sit next to the well. "You might want to sit for this," he said pointing to the spot in front of him on the grass.

Kagome didn't move. Instead, she stayed perfectly still. "Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong right now. Before was enough to scare me, what is it?" she said with her teeth chattering a bit.

"Now listen," he said looking the girl firmly in the eyes. But seeing as she was extremely cold, he rolled his eyes, sighed and pulled his outer jacket off. "You'll need this more than I do," he said wrapping it around her.

Kagome was utterly shocked now. First, he wanted to talk about something, and second Inuyasha was being nice. Giving her his haori to wear simply just by offering? This isn't normal…

"Listen to me Kagome. Ever since the other day when I saw Kikyo I knew that I wasn't making the right decision." Here, Kagome rolled her eyes silently, not letting Inuyasha see. "But then when I saw that the greed of me was torn between two tough decisions, I knew that I only could go with the one that I wanted most. And do you know what I'm talking about?"

"No." Kagome said firmly. "If you're trying to say that you like Kikyo more, it's only obvious," Kagome said sounding a bit hurt.

"No listen Kagome, you don't understand," the hanyou said raising his voice a bit. "It's you. The decision I made was you! Can't you see that? Or are you that blinded by your stupid work from school and other guys?"

The girl sitting shivering now was burning in embarrassment. Inuyasha had just practically said he loved her. And she was trying to tell him other wise. Isn't that why she was always having those silly arguments with him? To try and prove that maybe she loved him too? And he had finally said what she wanted to say this entire time. But now… now how could she leave? "Inuyasha…" she said, her eyes watering.

"That's why I want you to stay away from here. Even if it means that I have to physically take the jewlel away from you so that you can't come back, I'll do that myself. But I do NOT want you back, not at all. With Naraku only growing stronger with more jewel shards, I don't want you to get hurt and possibly die."

"But what about-"

"Never mind them!" Inuyasha interrupted. "It's you… I want safe…" the hanyou said, his last words trailing.

That was it. He wanted her away, but yet he needed her to stay… he really did love her. The word that would tie it all together was never spoken, but yet implied too easily seen.

Then it happened. All so suddenly. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace so warm and loving that she just had to give back. "Inuyasha… I love you too…" she said, saying the words that he was too afraid to say.

"Never come back…" he whispered before doing something totally unexpected – he pulled her away and slapped her, hard. "If you do, I'll have to… I don't know…"

Kagome didn't hear him. Instead she let tears slide down her cheeks silently. _Did he just…?_ "Inuyasha…" she said sitting up and looking him in the eyes. That stopped him from whatever talking he was doing. "Why?"

"Kagome. Can't you see that I love you? I'm doing what I think is best for you and for me. It's better this way. I don't have to worry about you getting hurt and then you can keep your school in order and grow up normal! I've put a lot of thought into this, and believe me, this wasn't an easy choice for me to make. But I did it for the better!" Inuyasha shouted, scaring Kagome backwards a bit.

"Stop…" she said her lip quivering. But that only resulted in a death grip like hug.

"Kagome… stay away from here," Inuyasha whispered. "You must." With one final, hard passionate burst, he pulled her a way and kissed her.

_But… he just… why did…?_ Kagome had many thoughts rushing through her mind as her lips sealed with the lips of the one she also loved. It was a strange and awkward moment for the both of them.

Inuyasha's claws suddenly dug into Kagome's shoulder's and she winced in pain. She tried to pull away, but a half demon's strong grip is hard to escape. She let the tears well up and fall. This was all too much for one night. Her mind was beginning to spin. Her thoughts swelled and shut her mind down… she had had enough. The pain was barely bearable. The blackness welcomed her and she accepted defeat through fainting.

Her mind was only thinking of the things that Inuyasha had done to hurt her. First of all, he had slapped her. That was not Inuyasha, he never slapped. Why had he done that? And why didn't he want her to come back?

The black out seemed to only be a short-lived one, seeing as she awoke in the well house still dark and chilled. Her yellow bag lay plump next to her. _Did Inuyasha bring me back?_ She thought, rubbing her semi-sore head. She sat up and slowly walked to the well. _It looks like it did…_ She swung her legs over the side and jumped inside… only to be greeted with disgusting tasting dirt.

"He…" she said with watering eyes. "NO! He left me here! He can't have!" Kagome fell to her knees in the small space. "He … no… Inuyasha!" she shouted. "How could you! You said you loved me!" she said quietly this time. "You said you loved me… why did you have to separate us?! Couldn't you tell that I loved you too?!"

She sat in the bottom of the well, chilled to the bone, crying and tired. The day had started out wonderful… but now she wasn't sure if she could even face her cat that couldn't even talk. Things were sure hard now. Her mind just couldn't take it. It pained her to thank that he had finally done what she was dreading… he had sealed the well by taking shards, slapped her, threatening her to never find an alternate way around, and dug his claws hard into her. Both physically and mentally, he had left a terrible scar that never would heal…ever.

A/N: ok, first of all, this **is written by me and another author: _IYWriterGirl_. MUCH and MANY of the credit goes to her. This is actually her idea, not mine. I'm just helping.** **We alternate chapters, just so you know. One will be her, the next me, and so on. **Isn't she good? Yea, read her stuff… you'll like it too!! Trust me…ok, sounds good! Love ya'll!!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xxx

IYWriterGirl

xxx

- 12 Days After Kagome's Return -

"Kagome? Kagome? Baby, wake up..." Kagome's mother said, shaking a shivering Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to a dimly light room.

"Make it go away, Momma... Make it go away." Kagome rasped out. Kagome's mother looked at her in slight confusion.

"Make what go away, Kagome?" the elder Higurashi woman asked.

"The pain. Make all the pain go away. I love him. He said he loved me. Make the pain go away!" Kagome screamed before breaking down into tears, hugging Inuyasha's haori.

"Oh Kagome...Kagome.. I can't make the pain go away.. I would if I could, but I can't. Only time can. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry baby..." Kagome's mother whispered into her daugher's hair as she pulled her into her lap. Kagome sobbed into her mother's chest as her mother hugged her tightly, a single tear falling from her face.

xxx

Day 13

"You think this is right, Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yeah.. Starting over with a clean slate at a new school will be good for me. No one in Kyoto knows me. I'll call everynight. I got to catch my ride, Momma." Kagome told her mother quietly, not wishing to dwell on thoughts of anything relating to Inuyasha.

"Will you be okay, Kagome?" Souta asked, as he and Gramps came up behind Kagome's mother. Ayumi's mother's car pulled up and Kagome opened the passenger side door.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay." Kagome said quietly, getting in with her bags and shutting the door. Ayumi's mother drove off, with a pained Kagome wimpering and hugging Inuyasha's haori in the seat beside her.

xxx

A/N: Sorry It's so short. It's 4:30 am and I gotta wake up my mom. Besides I don't have much to write until after Chibi-IY-Girl's part.

Kyla M

YaSakura

IYWriterGirl


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xxx

chibi-inuyasha-girl

xxx

-13 weeks after Kagome's return-

"Ms. Higurashi, that's an excellent way to solve number five! Very good!" a male teacher said standing in front of the class as Kagome took her seat towards the front of the room.

The girl smiled and sat down. School was a breeze now. Kagome picked up her pencil and began working on the next problem. She pressed the pencil to her lips and focused her eyes on the problem. Ever since she'd left... just over a few months ago... it had been so long. 'Already several months?' Kagome thought, forgetting the problem temporarily.

The girl shifted her gaze to the trees swaying outside. The birds flew out as the wind picked up, whipping the branches around. 'Inuyasha... I still haven't forgotten about you.' Kagome frowned. Even though her school was different than where she used to be, she still kept all those memories of her old school with her. The time that Inuyasha showed up at her school and Kagome had sat him... when he'd crashed their play... the memories of him were unforgettable.

The bell rang in the background. Robotically, Kagome put her things in her book bag and walked out of the room, still in a trance of her old, almost forgotten memories. "Hey Kagome!" her friend, Ayumi called from behind her. Ayumi's family had lived near Kyoto for a while, so having Kagome switching schools allowed Ayumi to transfer to a closer school.

"Hey Ayumi." Kagome replied quietly. She slowed her walk to match her excited friends. "What's up?"

"What's wrong? You're not going into one of your depressing moods are you?" the girl asked stopping and putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Don't do this to me again Kagome!"

"No, it's ok. I'm just thinking a lot lately is all. I'm ok." Kagome sighed and continued on, her next class books in hand. She continued her walking, despite her friends nagging words to stop and tell her what was wrong. 'Already over a year has passed... Inuyasha... why?'

"Kagome... I guess I'll see you later then..." Ayumi said quietly walking off to her class before the tardy bell rang.

"Bye." Kagome said quietly. She turned into her class room and sat down, waiting for her next class, World Cultures, to begin.

With only a minute remaining, Kagome leaned forward in her desk to place her head on her hands. She sniffed, holding back tears from the world around her. 'I can't ever forget about you, Inuyasha. Did you not ever realize that? Shippo... Sango... Miroku... heck even you Koga... I miss you all...'

"Class, let's begin our study today..."

Kagome sat up as the bell rang, shaking her thoughts away and blending in with the other students in the room. 'Guess my wanting to be with you wasn't meant to be, Inuyasha... I hope you're happy with your choice...'

xxx

ok, this is chibi-inuyasha-girl! Hey all! I'd just like to say I'm a little behind now. I did start school, and im not doing very well... I got started on a bad foot... heh heh ::sweatdrop:: but my other fics I PROMISE will be updated real soon. My birthday is this Friday... so ... maybe I'll share my present with you then... who knows? Alrightie, bai now!

Mistress Koishii- the chapters are in a story in segments of 13's. 13 days, 13 weeks, 13 months.. etc. just so ya know ;)

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


End file.
